Season 1 Polls
Introduction These are the polls for Season 1 of Glee: The Next Generation, Your feedback will help me with Season 2. As for the songs and episodes, I only chose the ones that seem to be the most popular for you to vote on. For solos, I chose the most popular solo for each character. If your favorite was NOT included, choose "OTHER" and leave me a comment with your favorite. Be honest, your vote has a big influence on Season 2. Also, don't be shy to leave comments about your Season 2 suggestions! Also, the winners of the polls wiyll get special "Reader's Choice" badges on their pages. Thanks guys! Favorite Episode Favorite Episode? Proud Two of Hearts This Is Halloween My Boyfriend's Back Don't Turn Around Battle for Sectionals The Most Magical Music on Earth The Power of Love Love Conquers All Regionals Heal the World Ignorance Pretty In Pink Vegas Sing-off LDN Other Favorite Main Character Favorite Main Character Jaxon Bella Miles Nicole John Honey Evan Rose Kevin Honey James India Delcan Hallie Lucas Favorite Couple Favorite Couple/Ship? Kevrose (Kevin and Rose) Bellie (Bella and Hallie) Jameson (James and Jaxon MiBella (Miles and Bella) Jevan (Jaxon and Evan) Jamie (James and Archie) Indivan (India and Evan) Lucan (Lucas and Evan) Nillon (Nicole and Dillon) Indiles (India and Miles) Brevan (Breezy and Evan) Heclan (Honey and Declan) Indee (India and Tree) Other Favorite Storyline Favrite Storyline? Jaxon/James/Archie/Evan Gay Love Square India's Rise to HBIC and Redemption Honey Finding Love/Finding Out Shebly Is Her Mom Bella/Hallie/Miles Love Triangle Evan's Change For the Better John's Cutting/Fued With Miles Lucas's Stuggle With Homophobia/Hate Crime Bella vs India Kevin's BDD Battle Nicole and Dillon's Star Crossed Love Sectionals/Regionals/Nationals ND vs VA James' Coming Out To His Parents Rose and India's Co-Captain Face-Off Other Favorite Solo Favorite Solo? Better Than I Know Myself - Jaxon Ghost - Bella Ignorance - James She Will Be Loved - Hallie We All Want Love - Evan Dance In The Dark - Rose Bad - Miles Set Fire to the Rain - Breezy Golden Skans - John Popular - India I Know Where I've Been - Lucas Shadow - Honey Hungry Like The Wolf - Kevin Parachute - Nicole Other Favorite Duet Favorite Duet? Two of Hearts (Jameson/MiBella) Domino/Girls Fall Like Dominos (MiBella) Don't Turn Around (Bellie) Accidentally In Love (Brevan) Whatcha Say (Breezy and James) Scream (Jaxon and Hallie) Beat It (John and India) Moves Like Jagger (Jameson) Aftermath (Jevan) Does He Love You (Bella and India) Out From Under (Bella and Hallie) Just A Kiss (Heclan) We Found Love (Bellie/Jameson) ET (Nillon) Other Favorite Group Number Favorite Group Number? Bulletproof (Sectionals Version) Call It What You Want Cheers (Drink To That) Heal the World Family Affair LDN Proud Survivor There For You They Don't Care About Us Together Again Tonight, Tonight Unfaithful Waking Up In Vegas We Built This City Other Favorite Non-New Directions Song Favorite Non-New Directions Song? All Around Me - The Holy Rollers Back In Time - Vocal Adrenaline Make Your Own Kind of Music Marvin Gaye and Chardonay - Harlem Hip Hop Choir Poor Unfortunate Souls - Vocal Adrenaline Pumped Up Kicks - Vocal Adrenaline Someone Like You - Archie Smooth Criminal - Vocal Adrenaline Stay With You - Dillon Take A Bow - Archie Tightrope - Vocal Adrenaline Who Do You Think You Are - The Oratones Other Favorite Original Supporting Character Favorite Original Supporting Character? Aaron Archie Binky Chad Chastity Cheska Claude Dillon Ellie Louis Monique Other Favorite Villain Favorite Villian? Aaron Archie Azimio Binky Chad Chastity Cheska Evan (early Season 1) India Louis Favorite Issue Covered So Far Best Issue Covered So Far? Adoption BDD Cheating Coming Out Cutting Disowned by Family Drinking (Teen, etc.) Homophobia/Hate Crimes Jealousy Lond Distance Relationships Self-Hate Stagefright Teen Motherhood Virginity Other What Topic Should Be Covered Next? What Topic Should Be Covered Next? Blackmail Car Accidents Death Drugs Exploitation Gender Confusion Plastic Surgery Racism Rape Relationships With An Older Person Running Away Safe Sex School Shooting Suicide Teen Pregnancy Other Category:Polls